Data on cancer patients diagnosed from year of entry into the SEER Program through 1979 (1973-79 for most participants) were submitted to the NCI by the ten participants in December 1980. Analysis of cancer incidence revealed considerable variability across all areas and among the various ethnic groups represented therein. Cancer mortality rates for whites for the total SEER Program are virtually identical with those for the entire U.S. Survival rates for some of the major sites of cancer also reveal differences among the various areas. Incidence data from the first five years have been published in NCI Monograph 57.